Walt Disney High
by Forever-Lost-Girl
Summary: Imagine all your favorite Disney characters put in one place...High School.


Today was the big day! I was actually going to a real school! Ever since I was born I had always been homeschooled but this year I was going to Walt Disney High! I quickly ran into my closet to pick out what I was going to wear. Hmmm so many clothes….. Since my dad was CEO of FISH (a company that sells exotic fishes from all around the world to aquariums) I got to spend a lot of money. And where would I spend that money on? Clothes of course!

After 10 minutes of looking I finally chose an aqua skater skirt and a cute purple crop top. My shoes were some cute Prada sandals that matched my crop top. I looked in the mirror, my long red hair was pushed towards the back of my head. Something was missing… my bow of course! I quickly took my aqua bow and pinned my bangs towards the back of my head with the bow. PERFECT! I was ready.

I looked at the entrance of my new school. This is it. I took a deep breath and walked towards the entrance. The hallways were packed with students. But there was one that caught my eye. A man sitting alone on a bench reading a book.

"Hey Eric!" I heard someone say. He looked up. His bright blue eyes glimmered as he smiled. He walked towards the guys who called him. Ugh a guy like that would never like a girl like me. We were both from different worlds.

Ugh well no time thinking about boys...just yet. I was supposed to talk to the principle, Mr. Mouse. I looked around, this school was huge! How was I supposed to find the principal's office when I couldn't even decide on what to eat for breakfast?

Well after, another 5 minutes of looking, I finally got a teacher to give me directions and I soon found myself sitting in his office.

"Welcome to Walt Disney High!" Mr. Mouse exclaimed.

I smiled, Mr. Mouse seemed like a really nice person and his smile instantly brightened up my mood.

"Well here's your schedule. Hope you have a fun time and if you need anything you know where to find me!" He smiled.

I left the room and looked at my schedule. Hmm first period math with Mr. Porter. Ugh I hated math but hey I gotta know it. Room number 102. And there I sent off for my quest for room number 102.

I actually found my math class before the bell rang. I looked around the classroom. I decided on a seat next to a pretty girl with brown hair. She was reading a book. When I sat down she looked up.

"Hey you must be new I'm Belle." She said.

"Hi my name's Ariel and is it that obvious?" I nervously answered.

"No I'm new too. I guess you can call it the newbie power." She laughed.

I laughed, Belle seemed like a really nice girl. I hope that she would become a close friend of mine.

DING! Class was about to start. I smiled at her and put my attention to the teacher because I would need it.

After math ended Belle and I stood in the hallway chatting.

"Ugh math was horrible!" I told Belle.

"Tell me about it. Mr. Porter kept spitting in my face." Belle answered.

I laughed. It was true, Mr. Porter had a spitting problem and poor Belle got called for almost every question.

"Hey Ariel you want to sit at lunch together?" Belle asked.

"Of course!" I replied.

"Well, I've got to get to English. See you later!" She smiled and left.

I looked at my schedule. I had Bio with Ms. Ursula. Well that's great I love science. I entered the classroom. Unlike the other classroom this classroom had lots and I mean lots of pictures of animals. Especially sea animals. More specifically octopuses and squids.

Well at least I'll have something to look at when I'm day dreaming. Although it could be a little creepy. I sat down at an empty lab table. DING! The bell rang and then the teacher walked in. She was gorgeous she had brown hair that went down her back and a slim body. But when she opened her mouth the beauty was all gone.

"Hello class…" She started. But then all of a sudden the door burst open. And there stood the cute boy whose name was Eric.  
>"Sorry Ms. Ursula. I was helping a freshmen out."<br>All of a sudden Ms. Ursula softened up.  
>"Well child it's alright just try not to be late again." She said sweetly. Hmmm Ms. Ursula sounded a little bipolar to me…<p>

"Just sit anywhere you would like." She continued. Eric looked around and spotted the empty seat next to me. He looked straight at me and smiled. I could already feel the heat going up to my cheeks. He started walking towards me. Oh my gosh.

He sat down and smiled. "Hi I'm Eric."

I blushed. "Ariel." Was all I could get out. I looked up and realized that the whole class was staring at us including the teacher who was glaring at me.

"Well I'd like to start off with saying that my name is no longer Ms. Ursula, its . " She said with her might I say ugly voice.

And there my day went from feeling like I didn't feel like I belonged to finally feeling like part of this world.


End file.
